


Heart of Snow

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at femslash and multi partners, Allison Hart has a thing for Holly Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Snow

Heart of Snow  
(Apologies to the Canadian group Black Mountain for pinching your song title)

She watched the two of them, through the window, from the shadows. It should have been her who was there. But she had a plan, she needed to get to know the woman better, to dig deep, to try and unearth some dirt. She had tried to fish with his Mother-in-law, Joann Fielding, she had been very informative. Ms Hart watched as the woman laughed, and leant forward for the beer bottle, her blouse low-cut, open enough for Allison to see the contours of her breasts. She could feel the throbbing in her groin grow, and wetness begin. She sighed or was it a gasp as she watched Gibbs’ hand caress the top of Holly’s breast, before he slid it down the blouse. She now gazed in lust as she saw Holly’s nipple harden under the caress or was it the tease, the hurt, all she knew was that she, or was it both, or was it all three were getting pleasure from the action or the thought, as she watched Gibbs now unbutton the blouse and slip the now hard nipple into his mouth and suck, Holly gasped. Allison turned, and her back now against the wall, slowly brought herself to an orgasmic relief, sucking her pinky finger at the thought of Holly’s hardened nipple, as if it was her lips round it.

-oOo-

Allison woke the next day, she remembered, recalled every sexual movement of the pair, she wondered, had they, that would be Mr Gibbs and Ms Snow, had they………what positions, what pleasures, what parts of Gibbs’ body had Holly teased, caressed, enjoyed, and what parts of Holly’s body, her openings of pleasure had Gibb slicked, sucked, enjoyed, as Allison drew on the baby’s teat imagining it was Holly’s, the harder she sucked, the more she fingered here own nipples, which began to harden under the pressure, imagining it was Gibbs on hers as he suckled Holly’s. The resulting orgasm opened her mouth and the teat dropped to the sheet, the scream, the orgasm even stronger than the night before………..she needed to call Holly as Allison drifted off back into her sleep, the dummy now back between her lips. 


End file.
